


A Model Agent

by chronicopheliac



Series: Reverent Indulgence [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Beverly Katz is the Best, Blushing Will, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Nonsense, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01, Tumblr Prompt, Will's modeling career, the past comes back to haunt Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bev finds out about Will's darkest secret: he used to model for Burberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Model Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: prompt! s1 Hannibal, I want someone (maybe Bev) to find out that Will has a secret: he used to be a model while being in college (yes burberry) and everyone is like wow but also teasing him a bit and Hannibal.. is in love, awe.. please!! :))
> 
> There is a graphic made by [Mwuahna/Wrathofthestag](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/) on [the Tumblr post](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com/post/148470938275/prompt-s1-hannibal-i-want-someone-maybe-bev-to), if you want to see it! It's totally awesome!!
> 
> This fic has also now been translated into Russian! It can be found [HERE](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4648084). Many thanks go out to [Lee_Miller!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Miller/)

It came out one night when they were drinking. Bev had a way of getting past Will’s defenses. He would forget to keep things to himself. Part of that could have been the alcohol, too.

And so it was that one morning, upon entering the morgue, Will found everyone staring at him. Grinning.

“Morning,” Will said, approaching carefully.

Price was practically bouncing on his heels, his eyes bright. “Did you check your e-mail?”

Will frowned. Everyone else grinned wider, Bev in particular. He took out his phone and checked - there was an e-mail all right. He could see the subject line: _Graham’s Sordid Past!!!!_

Sordid past? What the hell had he said last night?

He opened the e-mail and read the words:

_looks like our scruffy grump pd his way thru college w/ a modeling gig! check it out!!!_

Below, a number of images loaded, and Will groaned.

That’s what it was. Last night. They were talking about college; the common experience of living on ramen, turning underwear inside out… oh god. He had said he always had plenty of underwear. Because of a job. Wardrobe wasn’t an issue, he told her.

“What I want to know is how you went from that to… this.” Bev gestured vaguely at Will. Her teasing was good natured, he knew, but he had still hoped to keep this particular bit of his past well hidden. It drew too much attention.

As he felt himself turn pink, he had a dawning realization. He jabbed his thumbs at the phone, trying to find the e-mail list.

“Bev?”

“Ye~es?”

“Who did you send this to?”

“Everyone!”

“As in…”

“ _Everyone_.”

“You wouldn’t happen to have--”

“Oh my, am I late?”

The voice came from behind Will, sending shivers up his spine. He felt too hot, and tugged at his collar.

“Nah, you’re right on time Doctor Lecter!” Bev smirked.

“What’s all this fuss?”

Might as well accept his fate. “Did you check your e-mail,” Will asked as he took off his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. It was probably useless to hope that Hannibal wouldn’t notice his flush.

“I do make a habit of checking my messages often.”

Oh no.

Hannibal’s eyes had that amused twinkle. He was doing that thing, where just the corner of his mouth quirked up, and the lines around his eyes deepened just so. He got the e-mail, Will knew.

Bev didn’t miss a beat. “So which one was your favourite? I’m partial to the white shirt myself.”

“Oh god.”

Hannibal leaned in from behind and grabbed Will’s wrist, to get a better look at his phone. The pictures were still up.

“They’re all quite splendid, but I must agree. He strikes an alluring figure with the collar open just a little.”

Breath tickled Will’s ear, eliciting a shiver. “I’m right here.”

“That you are,” Hannibal said. He was so close. Too close. “I’m a little disappointed that you never shared these with me, Will.”

“I didn’t think it was relevant.”

“I think they are very relevant. I have learned much from these images. You seem to put a great deal of effort into hiding your beauty.”

“Oh god, okay, show’s over, don’t we have work to do?”

“It’s just a dead body, it can wait!” Bev was looking back and forth between them. Like some kind of voyeuristic tennis match.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of these photographs, Will.”

“I’m not-- Ugh. Okay. Can we do this later, maybe? Like at your office?” Will retrieved his wrist from Hannibal, getting some distance. He wanted to climb into one of the refrigerated drawers. Maybe he could stay there.

“How about dinner tonight?”

“Fine, dinner. Now can we get-- wait. Dinner?”

A collective ‘Oooooh!’ echoed through the morgue. Bev, Zeller and Price all high-fived.

“Yes. At my home, if you’re amenable.” Twinkle, twinkle. What a bastard.

“Say yes, say yes!” Price was bouncing again.

“For chrissake. Fine. Dinner at your place. Now can we move this along?”

Hannibal smiled, tilting his head in assent. “I won’t mention it again until dinner, I promise.”

They all turned to the body on the table, and Will ignored Hannibal’s hand at his lower back. Zeller leaned in to explain some bruising around the abdomen just as another voice bellowed through the room.

“Graham! Bella wants to know if you still have any of those eight-by-tens hanging around!”

“Goddammit!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come prompt me and/or flail at me on Tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com)


End file.
